Journey to Ice World
by HieiYYH
Summary: Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua somehow find themselves in Tokyo. Thankfully Kurama finds them and they learn they need a stone that's only in ice world to bring them back home. Will they ever return?
1. Welcome to Japan

_This is the first time I've ever really written a crossover (besides my parody Yu Yu Hakusho/Hunter x Hunter family feud). I'm not sure if I didn't a good job or not (you can be the judge of that). I hope you enjoy reading it. It was fun to write that's for sure!_

* * *

"What's that weird energy coming from?" Gon asked as he looked at the tops of some trees. A bright white light was shining from the top of them.

Kurapika replied, "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"We probably shouldn't go near it then," Leorio said.

Killua said to Gon, "Whoever gets to the center of it the fastest wins!"

"You're on! Go!" Gon shouted. They sprinted into the forest at super speed, heading toward the light that shimered off of the trees.

"Wait!" Kurapika shouted, "We don't know what that is. You shouldn't go anywhere near it!" He ran after them at a normal pace.

Leorio replied, "I hope nothing bad happens." He ran after all three of them.

Killua made it to where the bright shinning lights were first, just seconds before Gon. "I won!" he shouted, "What is this place?" He looked at the ground and saw a black hole in the middle of a clearing with white streams of light bursting out of it.

"I don't know if we should be here, Killua," Gon said nervously.

Kurapika finally caught up to them and asked, "What is that thing?"

"Whoa," Leorio said.

"Let's check it out," Killua said as he inched forward. As he got closer be came encase in white lights that beamed off of him. Gon followed with hesitation.

"Hey!" Gon said, "This feels amazing! Try it guys!" He extended his hand for Leorio to come forward.

Before he knew it all four of them were sucked in to and flew through what felt like time and space. They all tried to scream but no noise came out as they fell further and further. Eventually they saw another hole below all of them and crashed landed back to to the ground.

* * *

As Kurama crossed the border to human world a black hole opened above him. Bright white lights shot out of it as people shouted and fell out of it. The hole disappeared as all of them laid on the ground in pain.

"Well that hurt," Leorio said as he sat up.

"Where are we?" Kurapika asked, then looked over at Kurama.

Kurama asked, "Where did all of you come from?" He looked at the sky and then back down at all of them.

Gon stood up and said, "Ma'am, can we you tell us where we are right now?"

"I'm not a woman," Kurama replied, trying not to let that get to him, "I'm a man. You're on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"What's Tokyo?" Killua asked.

"You don't know?" Kurama asked. _We speak the same language,_ he thought as he looked at the sky. "I think I understand what just happened."

Leorio demanded, "Well then can you explain it to us?! You're more cryptic than Kurapika here." He glared at the blond.

Kurama replied, "You fell through an interdemensional wormhole. I've heard that they appear sometimes but I've never seen someone come through one before. We'll have to talk to Koenma about this at once." _Good thing I happened to be coming back from demon world,_ he thought.

"Who's Koenma?" Gon asked.

"He's the ruler of spirit world," he explained, "come with me."

"What's your name?" Gon asked, "Your hair makes you look kind of girly, sorry that I assumed earlier."

"Kurama," he answered, "and no worries. That's not the first time that's happened."

Leorio demanded, "And what's a spirit world?! I don't think we should trust this guy you guys."

"Who else is going to help us out here in the middle of the forest?" Kurapika asked, "We don't even know where we are. It's better to try to trust a stranger first and then learn your barrings through them rather than wander on your own for days."

* * *

Kurama walked through the doors to Koenma's office where he was talking to Botan. "Koenma," he said.

"Oh hi Kurama," Botan said cheerily, "who are all of these people?"

"Koenma," Kurama said, "these people all fell out of an interdemensional wormhole. They aren't supposed to be here at all."

Koenma looked up at all of them from his desk and said, "Yes, those wormholes have been happening more frequently recently, but that's still normal."

"That's Koenma?" Killua asked.

"But he's just a toddler," Gon said, "how do you run anything?"

Leorio asked, "So this is where all of the dead people come through? And who is this?" He looked at Botan up and down.

"Botan's my name," she replied, "pilot of the river stycks, also known as the grim reaper in some cultures."

Koenma said, "I might just be a toddler but I've been around for hundreds of years. I don't have time to deal with this Kurama! I need a spirit detective."

"You haven't gotten a new one yet?" he asked.

"No and with Yusuke being a mazuku I can't exactly ask for him to do it now can I?" Koenma asked.

Botan said, "How do they even get back to their demension; whoever they are."

"I'm Leorio!" he said, "and I had no idea the grim reaper was so beautiful."

"Leorio can you focus for one minute?" Kurapika asked, "I'm Kurapika."

"My name's Gon and this is Killua," he said.

Killua said, "Let me get this straight, we went to another demension through a wormhole and we have to get back to ours somehow? Why don't we just find another wormhole?"

Koenma explained, "It's not that simple. Wormholes appear and disappear in a blink of an eye, also, there are several different universes out there and falling into another one could just send you somewhere else instead."

"I'm sure Yusuke would help if you ask," Botan said.

Koenma said, "I suppose we could give it a shot. I have to spend some time researching to try and figure out how to send them back anyway. Kurama, can you fetch Yusuke in demon world?"

"Actually he just went to human world," he answered, "I'll go and explain the situation."

As he left, Koenma said to Botan, "Can you watch over these guys while I research, Botan?"

"Yes sir," she said, then looked back over at them.

Leorio asked, "Who's this Yusuke person?"

"What's a demon world?" Gon asked. Botan sighed.

* * *

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted from the park bench he was sitting on with Yusuke, "What are you doing around here?"

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama explained, "Koenma has a situation and since he hasn't found a spirit detective yet to replace you he was hoping you would help."

"That depends," he said, annoyed, "what is it?"

"Interdemensional portals appear and disappear randomly on a regular basis," he explained, "most of the time it doesn't cause a problem but this time four humans fell through one and we're hoping you'll help send them back to their world."

Yusuke asked, "That's it?"

Kuwabara said, "Seriously after having to save the world a whole bunch of times I thought this would be a major issue. What do you say Urameshi? It'll be just like old times!"

"Well it doesn't sound too bad," he replied, "why the hell not. Let's go!" He jumped off the bench he was sitting on.


	2. Getting Yukina

"So you're Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon," Yusuke said as he pointed each of them out.

Kurpika said, "You sort of look like Gon."

"This little kid?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm 12-years-old," he replied, "how old are you?"

"Just turned 18," Yusuke replied.

Koenma walked back into his office and said, "It's getting crowded in here." He walked over to his office chair and sat down behind his desk.

Kuwabara asked, "So what do we have to do?"

He explained, "The suzeki stone can open wormholes to a specific demension that you want."

"That's been mined out of demon world for centuries," Kurama scoffed, "and it's extremely vaulable. Getting one won't be any easy task. I didn't realize it had that capibility at all."

"You mean you tried to find one before?" Yusuke asked.

"I hoarded them at one time," he explained, "centuries ago. I liked how shiney they were and how much money I could get for them."

Leorio asked, "Did you just say _centuries_?" He examined Kurama carefully.

"It's a long story," Kurama explained, "I'm not actually human."

Koenma said, "They're known for attracting demon foxes," he looked at Kurama who pulled a sheepish face, "I have some information I _don't_ want getting around demon world. There is a place in demon world that has suzeki stones, and lots of them."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke said, "Yeah I don't really want to go on some witch hunt through demon world. Sounds like a huge waste of time." _This is starting to sound a lot more like Koenma,_ he thought.

"The floating glacier where ice maidens live," Koenma explained, "ice world's center has plenty of them left."

"That's where Yukina's from!" Kuwabara shouted, "That's perfect! We can get her on this mission too, I'm sure she'll want to help."

"Like you needed an excuse to see her again," Yusuke replied.

Kurama said, "Of course! I never would have thought to look there."

"Easy there fox boy," Yusuke said, "I don't need you going rouge on us and going back to your bandit ways."

Gon said, "I'm totally lost now."

"Did he just call you _fox boy_?" Leorio asked, even more confused now.

Koenma ignored him and said, "Taking all of them into demon world could be detrimental, the air is bad for ordinary humans, remember?"

"Right," Yusuke said, "hey any of you guys know about spirit energy where you're from?"

Killua asked, "What are you talking about?"

Koenma said, "It's also called an aura. An energy field that naturally encases your body."

"He's talking about nen!" Gon said happily, "Of course! Want to see our ren?" He powered up his aura in front of them.

Killua asked, "You guys have that stuff here too?"

Kuwabara said, "I think they're going to be fine."

"Get Yukina and then meet back here," Koenma said.

"Well it's been a whlie since I've seen grandma," Yusuke said, then looked at the group, "want to come with us or stay here?"

Gon replied, "I wouldn't mind meeting your grandmother."

"She's not _actually_ my grandma," he replied, "she's just really old, like 70 something."

Killua asked, "We're going to meet an old hag named Yukina?"

"My Yukina is not old!" Kuwabara shouted, "She just happens to live with Genkai, an old lady, in the middle of the woods. Come on, you'll see."

Yusuke asked, "Are you coming, Botan?"

"Sorry Yusuke," she said, "I'm no longer your assisstant. I have to stay here and ferry souls to the afterlife. You know how it is."

* * *

"This is just like the hunter exam!" Gon exclaimed as they walked up the stairs, "Killua I'll race you to the top!"

"You're on!" he shouted. They raced up the stairs together.

Yusuke said, "Yeah this is the worst part right here. Damn nature hike out in the middle of nowhere."

Kurapika said, "Let me see if I'm understanding everything. You're really something called a demon and now you have a human body, meaning you're actually centuries old. And you, you were a human that turned into a demon when you died. You're just a normal human." He looked at Kuwabara.

"Come on you don't have to say it like that," Kuwabara said.

* * *

"I won!" Gon said.

"No I won that time!" Killua said.

"Who are you and why are you on my lawn?" Genkai demanded.

Gon asked, "Hey did you see who came to the top of the stairs first?"

"The white haired kid did," Genkai answered.

"Yes!" Killua shouted as Gon pouted, "Listen old hag, is there a lady named Yukina that lives here? We were told she's some sort of thing called an ice demon."

"How do you know about her?" Genkai asked.

"Grandma!" Yusuke shouted as he started to finally reach the top of the stairs, "Hey, it's us!"

"Dimwit?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I see," Genkai said in her living room after they explained everything. She took a sip of tea.

Yukina said, "I'd be happy to help you."

"Really baby?" Kuwabara asked, "So where is ice world?"

"I don't know," she said, "it's a floating island that moves all the time. I remember when I was little I once found a cave and it was full of sparkling rocks. That must be the suzeki stones. It felt like it went down for miles."

Kurama asked, "It was _full of_ them?" His eyes sparkled as he said that.

"Kurama you're really starting to freak me out," Yusuke said nervously.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "old habits die hard as they say."

Kuwabara asked Yukina, "You mean you don't know where it is? Can you at least take a guess for us?" He grabbed her hands.

She explained, "I really don't know. The whole idea is that no one can find all of the ice maidens that live there. The good news is this cave is outside of the village, meaning that once you do get there you won't have to bother them. They don't like men." She thought of her long lost brother and what they did to him.

Kurapika said, "If no one can find this floating island we're supposed to get to does that mean we're stuck here in this universe?"

"Actually," Yukina said, "you know who could find it for you? Hiei."

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted, "How?"

Kurama said, "His jagan! Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

Yukina nodded and explained, "With his gifted eye he should be able to find anything, including the glacial village."

"You really think shorty's going to help us out at all?" Kuwabara asked all of them.

"It can't hurt to ask," Yusuke said, "besides it's not like we have a lot of other options. Do you know anyone else with a jagan besides Hiei?"

Leorio asked, "Now who's this Hiei person?"

Kuwabara replied, "4 foot nothing short guy with spikey hair and serious aditude problems. He always wears all black and he's super annoying. You mean we really have to ask _him_? You're sure you don't know, Yukina?" He looked back at her.

She nodded, "Once I know where it is I can take all of you there so we can find the suzeki stones, promise."

"So," Yusuke said, "where is Hiei?" He looked at Kurama.

"Last time I saw him he was still living with Mukuro," he answered.

"Who's this Mukuro person?" Leorio asked, getting more agitated, "How many people do you guys know?"


	3. Meet Hiei

"Whoa," Gon said after stepping through the portal, "Hiei lives here?"

Leorio shouted, "It's a giant bug! It's not going to eat us, is it?" He nervously stepped away from the large centipede.

Kurapika said, "Relax, it's probably not alive, there's no way. Ah!" He jumped back as it started to move to the side.

"It's a moving centipede," Kurama explained, "and the last time I talked to Hiei he was still living here with Mukuro." He started walking to the front entrance.

Kuwabara remarked, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Hey redhead!" Leorio said, "You guys said this Hiei guy doesn't like helping others, right? What if he says no? That sounds like a serious possibility."

Yusuke answered, "Well, I have a _certain blackmail_ I can use on him, so no worries." He glanced over at Yukina he was walking in front of him. _I still can't believe he refuses to tell her that he's her brother,_ he thought, _oh well, good news for us._

* * *

Hiei stood in front of them, clad in his black and white jacket. "Why should I help you?" he asked them hastily, "Can't you figure out how to do anything on your own by now?"

Kurama said, "If you'd let me finish-"

"You know what shorty!" Kuwabara shouted, "I'm done with our attitude. We shouldn't have come here, just look at this creepy place!" He looked at all of the giant body parts on the walls.

Gon said, "He's not wrong, this place is creepy."

"No kidding," Killua replied, "and I thought my parent's house was bad."

"Hiei," Kurama said, "we'd like you to use your jagan for us."

"Why?" he demanded.

"To find ice world," he answered.

Hiei glared at him as the thought entered his mind. "I'm not going to help you," he answered.

"Please," Yukina said, "these people came from another dimension and some suzeki stones that are only on the floating island of ice world. Can you help us find it? That's all I ask."

Hiei replied, "That's not my problem nor is it my responsibility to help others at all costs. I'm not a slave to spirit world anymore so I'm in no way obligated to help any of you." He turned around and started to leave.

Yusuke came up from behind him and wrapped his arm around him. He bent over and whispered, "I'll tell someone your little secret if you don't help us."

"You wouldn't," Hiei said as he glared at him.

"It wouldn't be hard," he replied.

Hiei growled at him, threw his arm off of him, then turned back around and said, "We're going." He walked through the group angrily.

Kuwabara asked, "You're actually going to help us? What just happened there? Hiei?"

"Thank you Hiei," Yukina said happily.

* * *

Hiei walked into the room where Mukuro was siting. "I'm leaving," he said angrily.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He walked over to the wall and grabbed his sword and sheath that was hanging on it. "To hell and back again," he replied hastily. He made is way back to the entrance.

"Have fun," she said as he left.

* * *

Outside of the centipede on the ground, Hiei tore off his headband and looked for the same ice world he spent many years looking for when he was younger. "Whoa," Killua said, "is that the jagan?"

"That's amazing!" Gon said, "Hey that Kuwabara guy described you perfectly, right Killua?"

Kuwabara said to the others a few feet away, "You think their's something wrong? I've never seen Hiei this agitated before."

"He's right," Kurama replied, "something is off but knowing Hiei he won't talk about it. It's best if we leave him alone."

"Anyway," Kuwabara replied, "if those little guys keep irritating him he's going to snap and I don't want to be anywhere near him when he does." He thought about the dragon incinerating him instantly.

"Hey Killua," Gon said, "how would you describe me to someone?"

Killua replied, "A short guy that wears all green. What about me?"

"A white haired guy with cat eyes," he replied.

"You made me sound like an old man!" Killua shouted.

"Would both of you shut up?" Hiei demanded. He turned back to the group and explained, "There's good an bad news. The good news is it's in a mountain range, meaning getting to it is going to be easy. The bad news is that it'll take weeks to get there from here. It'll be easier to get a portal in the mountains just below it from spirit world."

Yusuke asked, "You mean we have to get back to spirit world?"

Hiei said, "It's either that or don't do this at all. Either way I'm fine with the outcome."

"You really are a little twirp, aren't you," Leorio said. Hiei glared at him and he backed down.

* * *

One by one they walked out of the new portal Koenma created in the same mountains Hiei mentioned. It closed behind them after they done. "Is that it?" Kuwabara asked as he looked up and saw a giant floating island being hidden among the clouds. It was about two mountain peaks away from where they were standing.

Yukina said, "It is. It's going to take days to walk there from here even with it moving in this direction."

Leorio said, "It's so cold up here." He hugged himself in order to keep warm.

"Well we are in the mountains," Yusuke replied, not noticing a difference in temperature at all, "we should try to find some sort of path."

Yukina started walking forward and said, "This looks like it should be some sort of path." As she started walking she missed where there was about a 20 foot gap and slipped to the edge of the cliff and began to fall.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

Without hesitating Hiei ran forward, jumped off the cliff, and fell toward his falling sister. He unsheathed his sword. Yukina screamed in fear as he grabbed her and stabbed the side of the mountain. He used the momentum to fling both of them back to the top, unharmed.

Kuwabara grabbed Yukina and shouted, "Are you okay?!"

"I thought I was a goner for sure," she said, starting to shake. She pushed herself away from Kuwabara and said, "Thank you, Hiei."

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?" he asked.

She replied, "When I saw you grab your sword I didn't know what you were going to do."

Kuwabara asked, "How many times have you fallen off a cliff to perfect that move, Hiei?"

"Fallen?" Hiei asked, "Don't be absurd. Pushed?" He thought of being dropped by Hina and then losing his mother's necklace, "More than once."

Yusuke said, "We're obviously not going to go that way. Anyone have any other ideas?"

Hiei stepped forward and said, "If we go down into this valley first and come up on the otherside we should make it to that peak for a bridge."

"He's right," Kurapika said, "if we move fast enough we might make it to the bottom of this valley by nightfall."


	4. Differences in Worlds

They made it to the valley by nightfall, as expected. As the sun set the temperatures dropped signifigantly. Hiei created a fire to keep everyone from freezing to death or getting hyperthermia. "How is your fire a black and purple color?" Gon asked.

"It's from my jagan," Hiei answered.

Gon looked at Hiei and Yukina and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you two kind of look alike?"

"We do?" Yukina asked as she looked at Hiei.

He looked away and said, "No. Never."

Killua replied, "He's kind of right, you have the same eyes." He looked back and forth at the two of them sitting next to each other.

Leorio said, "I don't see it."

"So," Yusuke interjected, "what's your world like?"

Kurapika explained, "We only have one world and there's this thing called the hunter exam, meaning only the elists are become hunters. We also don't have any demons." He glanced at Hiei and Yukina.

Kuwabara asked, "So these hunters get animals or something?"

"Well someone could be a magical beast hunter," Gon replied, "or a bounty hunter, or a treasure hunter. There are tons of different hunters out there."

"Are you all of you hunters?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Gon replied, "I became a hunter to look for my dad. You know, you kind of look like him." He thought about the only picture he had of his dad.

"Weird..." Yusuke replied, "what about the rest of you?"

Killua replied, "I became a hunter just to take the exam. I heard it was supposed to be really hard but it wasn't."

"I did it to make money!" Leorio said.

"I'd rather not say my reason to a bunch of complete strangers," Kurapika replied.

Kurama said, "That's fine. We should all get some rest anyway. We'll have to climb up this mountain tomorrow and hopefully make it to the peak on the otherside." Everyone agreed and started to get some sleep, except for Hiei who stayed at the base of a tree off to the side.

Just when he thought everyone was asleep, he heard, "Hiei," from behind him. He turned and saw Yusuke. "What's your deal?"

"I thought you were sleeping over there," he replied.

"Ever since I became a demon I only need to sleep for 5 hours once every 10 days or so," he replied as he sat beside him, "which is great and everything but kind of annoying in human world where they need 8 hours every night. I know you're usually uptight and everything, pretending you're not the little softie you are, but what gives? It's like you're more mad usual."

Hiei asked, "Why should I say anything to you?"

Yusuke said, "Or we can just sit in silence for the next 8 or so hours until everyone else wakes up."

"I'm fine with that," Hiei replied.

After a beat of silence Yusuke replied, "Well I'm not so-"

Hiei growled at him, "Why don't you wake Kurama up and talk to _him_?" He looked away from Yusuke and back over to the fire.

"Because he's not awake," he said, "come on, how come you didn't want to help us before? I actually had to blackmail you, which I didn't expect."

Knowing Yusuke wasn't going to leave him alone, he confessed, "I've been to the glacial village before."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"You know the truth," he explained, "or 'my little secret' like you said before. I was born there, just like she was."

"She mentioned they didn't like men," Yusuke said, "what did they do?"

"Tried to kill me right after I was born," Hiei said. He remembered everything everyone said about him before Rui left him for dead.

Yusuke said, "Well I think that's the first time I've ever regretted asking a question. I'm sorry, Hiei."

"You think I want your pity?" Hiei demanded.

"No," he replied, "but I can see why Yukina left and why you don't want to go back."

* * *

The next morning they climbed the increasing cold mountain to see that the floating island would be in position on the next mountain in front of them by the next day. Before they sun went down they walked around to a small valley. Just as it came into view they saw a fire ahead in a campsite.

Hiei stopped in his tracks. _No,_ he thought, _it can't be. After all these years, it's them!_ He stayed in the back of the group while they advanced toward the bandits that abandoned him years ago.

"What do we have here?" one of them asked.

"Humans? In demon world?" another said, "You don't belong here."

Kurama stepped forward and said, "We're merely passing through. We're not looking to cause any trouble."

They started grabbing their weapons and said, "Oh no, you're asking for trouble alright. This is our territory now!"

In an instant they were in an all our brawl. One of the bandits tried to grab Yukina but Hiei pulled her back before they could see. "Show me rock!" Gon shouted, "Janken, rock!" he punched one of the bandits off to the side.

"Cute move," Yusuke said, "but that take way too long power up. Shot gun!" He blasted half a dozen bandits into pieces.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he killed off several more.

"That's an amazing attack," Kurapika noted as he used his chains.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted as he cut down the remainder of the bandits.

Killua asked, "You made your nen into a sword?" He looked around and said sadly, "I didn't get to fight anyone."

Kurama replied, "Let's hope we don't run into anymore interference, we don't have much time." He looked up at the mountain.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I think Hiei pulled me out of danger but I don't know where he went."

"He probably ran away scared," Kuwabara replied.

Hiei showed up behind him and asked, "What were you saying?"

"Ah!" he jumped, "Oh shorty, it's you. Where did you go?"

"I forged a path ahead of us," Hiei explained, "we should make it to the peak by nightfall and be able to cross over to ice world in the morning." He pointed down the path.

As they all started walking Gon said, "You're an emitter!" to Yusuke.

"And what the hell does that mean?" he asked.

Hiei stayed back for an extra moment and examined all of the dead bandits he once called family, then deserted them without looking back. Gon explained to everyone, "There are 6 different nen types where we're from. An emitter like you can store their aura and blast it. What did you call that?"

"A shotgun," Yusuke replied.

He continued, "I'm an enhancer, that means I use my aura to enhance things."

"Like that thing you called rock before with janken?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah I also have paper and scissors," Gon replied.

Killua explained, "I'm a transmuter, that means I change my aura into something else. I like using electricity."

Kuwabara said, "Like Hiei can change his energy into fire?" He glanced over at him.

"Like that," he replied.

Leorio said, "I'm an emitter too, I can teleport my fist. What are you again Kurapika?"

"A conjurer," he answered, "I think that's what Kuwabara is. He conjured a sword out of his own energy at will. I created these chains." He showed them his hand, then looked over at Kurama and said, "Since you turned a normal rose into a weapon you're a manipulator."

Kuwabara asked, "Which one are you Yukina?"

"Probably transmuter," she replied, "I can change my energy into ice if I need to."


	5. To the Cave

The next morning they all woke up with the glacial village above them. There was still one major problem. "That's like a 100 foot difference!" Kuwabara shouted, "We can't make it over there!" He looked at the very bottom tip far to the side and above them.

"Patience Kuwabara," Kurama replied. He took out a seed and created a plant with vines. It tied itself together and grew rapidly, stretching itself out to reach the tip of ice world, creating a rope bridge. "We must hurry," Kurama said, "I don't know how long my vines will hold this many people." He started walking across.

Kuwabara shouted, "I hate rope bridges!"

"Just shut up and cross!" Yusuke replied.

They walked carefully along the narrow bridge. Yukina stayed back for an extra moment. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked her, trying not to get too close.

"I never thought I would come back here," she said sadly, "when I found out how they treated my brother just after he was born I left and vowed to never return but here I am." She looked up at ice world from where she stood and saw everyone crossing the bridge Kurama made.

Hiei said, "You're not going for them, you're going for the suzeki stones." He started walking across the bridge.

"Thanks Hiei," she said as she followed him, "you always seem to know what to say in order to help me."

"Hn," he replied. _What else are brother's for?_ He thought to himself.

The group made it to the otherside while Hiei and Yukina were just over halfway across. "What's the deal?" Kuwabara shouted, "Hurry up! Ah!"

"We're coming Kazuma!" Yukina shouted, then held onto a vine as the bridge shook violently. They looked back and saw a different group of bandits running across the bridge staight for them.

"Look out!" Yusuke shouted as he started to level his spirit gun.

Kurama held him back and said, "Don't, you'll hit Hiei and Yukina too. Hiei! Cut off the bridge and hang on!"

Hiei nodded and used his fire to burn the vines off. With one hand he held onto the severed vine and with the other held onto Yukina as she screamed. "Don't let go!" she shouted as she hugged him tight.

"I won't, I promise," he replied. As they stopped swinging Kurama created more vines, wrapped them around them, and pulled them to where they were standing.

As they stood back up on the solid group Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hands and said, "Yukina! Are you okay!"

"I'm alright Kazuma," she replied, "promise. We should get going." She started leading the way.

As they walked further and further into the cold desolate ice world, everyone but Yukina felt like they were freezing. Hiei use his fire energy to try and keep them warm. Kurama hugged himself and said, "I wish I had a fur coat right now."

"So cold," Leorio said, "I think I know why they call it ice world." His teeth began to chatter.

Yusuke grabbed Hiei and said, "Hiei you're so warm right now!"

"Get off of me!" Hiei demanded.

Kurama hugged him too and said, "Create a larger fire would you?"

"Don't touch me!" Hiei shouted and tried to push them away.

Gon said, "You're so warm I can't even touch you."

"Humans can't touch demon fire," Hiei explained, "it'll melt the flesh off of your bones. Would you get off of me!"

Leorio said, "I wish I was a demon."

Yusuke said, "Don't be so stingy with your fire Hiei." He leaned in closer and left the purple flames engulf him. It didn't hurt at all.

Kuwabara asked, "Yukina are we getting close?"

"It's just to the left," she explained, "to the right is where the village is. We shouldn't go near there." She walked along the left side as the path split.

As they walked closer Hiei felt a strange pain growing in his head. At first it was small, but as they approached the cave his jagan eye felt it it wanted to rip itself out of his head. Kurama let go of him and said, "Suzeki stones are near, I can feel it."

Yusuke stood up all the way and said, "Yeah Koenma said they attrack foxes. What's the matter Hiei?"

"A migrain," he answered painfully. He held his head as his vison began to fail and his fire deminished.

Kurama explained, "Suzeki stones give off a specific frequency, it must be interfereing with your jagan."

 _I never felt this before,_ Hiei thought as he walked along, _then again I've never been to this part of the island._

Eventually they made it to the edge of the cave and by then Hiei couldn't even stand up. He laid on the ground in pain and stopped his energy from leaving his body. Yukina said, "About a mile or so down into the cave you'll find them. I'm going to stay out here with Hiei."

"You sure about that baby?" Kuwabara asked, "Why don't you want to go in?"

"Someone should stay with Hiei," she replied as she sat beside him.

Kurama said, "We'll make this quick." He lead the group down into the cave.

Once they disappeared from sight Yukina used his healing powers and placed her hands on Hiei's head. Within a moment he sat back up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help," she replied, "you saved me back there, twice. Why did you do that?"

"You would have died if I didn't," he replied, "you shouldn't waste your energy of me. You'll be completely drained by the time they get back."

She said, "That's my problem to worry about, not yours. Am I helping?" Hiei nodded.

* * *

"It's way warmer down here," Yusuke remarked.

"It's so dark," Leorio said, "I can hardly see a thing." He promptly walked into Kurama in front of him. "Oops, like I said, I can't see anything. Sorry."

Kurapika said, "It must be warmer in the ground so it doesn't completely freeze over. It would be nice if I could see something though."

"Here," Kurama said as he pulled out a seed. He created a lampweed and kept it in his hand, "does that help?" They all nodded and he continued walking.

After walking for over half an hour into the cave the walls started to sparkle purple and pink across the cave. "Beautiful!" Gon said happily.

"I've never seen so many suzeki stones that haven't been mined out," Kurama said as he examined the walls, "imagine how much money they could bring." His eyes started to sparkle pink.

"You know Kurama you're really starting to freak me out," Yusuke said nervously.

"Sorry," he replied.

Kuwabara said, "This is great and everything but how are we supposed to mine any of them let alone take any of it back to spirit world?" He poked at some of the rocks.

"Like this," Kurama replied as he ripped a large rock out of the wall single handedly. The rock itself was about the size of his forearm. "Incredible, usualling they're only 2 or so inches long."

Killua asked, "So how does this work?"

"We'll have to ask Koenma," he answered, "I've never used them to create wormholes before."

Leorio asked, "You mean we have to go back into the freezing cold?"

Kurapika asked, "How else would we get back to spirit world?"


	6. Back Again

When they reached the edge of the cave they found both Hiei and Yukina passed out from pain and exhaustion. Kuwabara grabbed Yukina and held her in his arms in a bridal carry. Kurama picked Hiei up and held him as well. Yusuke looked at Kurama's eyes they were still sparkling pink and said, "I'll take the stone, you carry Hiei." He ripped the stone out of Kurama's arms and his eyes went back to normal.

"I wasn't going to do anything with that Yusuke," Kurama replied, "I think you worry too much."

Leorio said, "Did you see his eyes change once he wasn't holding the stone anymore?"

"It is unusual," Kurapika said.

As they started walking along the path Kuwabara said, "It's so cold here, how does anyone live on this island?"

Yusuke replied, "They're called _ice maidens_ for a reason, dumbass."

* * *

Once they reached the edge of the island Hiei finally woke up from his nap and immediately jumped out of Kurama's arms. "About time," he said hasitily, "you took forever."

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, "Finding some weird rock in a cave isn't as easy as it sounds shorty."

Killua asked, "Are we going down the same way we came up?" Kurama nodded and created the same rope bridge as before.

* * *

Yusuke got Koenma to create a portal closer to them on the peak they were standing on. Yukina woke up in time to see it get opened and had Kuwabara put her down. They walked through the portal and met Koenma in his office back in spirit world instantly. Once everyone walked through it closed behind them to stop anyone else from entering.

Botan stood next to Koenma and asked, "How did it go?"

Leorio replied, "Besides being beyond cold it was great! Wish you could have been there to see me in action."

"What are you talking about?" Kurapika asked, "You didn't do anything when those bandits attacked us."

"He has a point," Hiei replied.

"You didn't fight either you littl tough guy," Leorio complained.

Killua asked, "How do we use the stone to get back to our universe?"

Koenma replied, "All four of you have to hold onto the stone and think about a location in your universe you want to go to."

"Where should we go?" Gon asked.

"Back to Yorknew City probably," Kurapika replied.

"Yorknew?" Yusuke asked, "You mean like New York City in America?"

"What's America?" Gon asked.

Kurama said, "They're from a different universe, remember? What happens to the stone?"

"It stayed in this universe," Koenma said, "you want it, don't you." Kurama's eyes sparkled pink in response. "If I give it to you to you promise not to sell it?"

"Of course!" Kurama replied, "It's far too beautiful to sell even if I got a good price for it. I'm sure my mother would love it."

Kuwabara asked nervously, "Why are is his eyes pink and purple now?"

"It's a spell the suzeki stones cast on fox demons," Koenma answered, "it mesmerizes them beyond their control. Are the four of you ready to return home?"

They nodded as Kurapika grabbed the stone. They all held onto it with one hand and said, "To Yorknew City!" A black hole appeared to the left of Koenma's desk and started sucking things into it.

"Bye everyone!" Gon shouted.

"It was fun meeting all of you!" Killua replied.

"You should come to our world sometime!" Leorio shouted as he entered the hole and Kurapika waved. The stone returned to Koenma's desk as the hole closed behind them, leaving a bright flash of light as it disappeared.

Yusuke said, "You know maybe we should go to their world sometime."

"And how would we do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Yusuke replied.

"Can I go back to demon world yet?" Hiei asked, bored out of his mind. Koenma nodded and created another small portal back to demon world.

Yukina said, "Thanks Hiei, for everything."

"Hn," he said as he left.

Botan said, "I'd say that went well for once. No one got hurt!"

"Actually," Yusuke said, "Yukina almost died a couple of times but yeah, other than that it went great."

Kurama grabbed the stone and said, "Are we ready to depart to living world now?" His eyes started to sparkle again.

"Well I'm ready," Yusuke replied.

* * *

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio landed face first on the ground of the park in Yorknew City. "Ow," Gon said, "what an awkward landing."

"We're back in the same park we left out of!" Killua noticed, "This is almost the same spot where we found that wormhole to their world."

"At least it's warm again," Leorio said, "that ice world was cold."

"Again," Kurapika said as he stood up, "it's called 'ice world' for a reason. Here I was wondering if it was really a crazy dream." He looked around at the scenery.

Gon asked, "How long were we gone?"

"Well we spent muliple days in that demon world place," Kurapika answered, "so I'd assume we've spent just as much time away from here."

"My phone says that's accurate," Killua replied as he looked down at his cell phone.

"I wish we could have done more stuff with them," Gon replied, "that Yusuke guy was pretty cool. I wonder if I can do that shotgun thing he did."

"You should have asked him to teach or you something," Killua said.

Leorio said, "I don't know, they seemed pretty weird to me."

Kurapika said, "I think that Hiei guy was related to Yukina, that ice maiden we met."

"What gives you that impression?" Leorio asked.

"Well he saved her life twice," he explained, "and given his horrible personality I would have figured he wouldn't care. They also looked sort of similar so I'm going to out on a limb and say they're siblings or cousins or something."

Gon said, "I think you're right."

* * *

Hiei flipped through the hole and landed on his feet in front of Mukuro's home. He steadily walked back into the centipede and through the halls to her room. "How did going to hell work out?" she asked, "Have fun?"

"Facing my past isn't exactly what I'd call 'fun,'" he replied as he sat across from her and put his feet up.

"Any good news?" she asked.

"The bandits that abandoned me years ago are all dead now," he explained, "I should have killed them off before but I didn't. Yukina almost died twice but I managed to save her." He remembered her falling off the cliff and falling from ice world.

Mukuro asked, "She still doesn't know the truth?"

"I haven't said a word to her," Hiei answered.

"That was a 'yes' or 'no' answer, Hiei," she replied.

"No," he said, "she doesn't know about me and I still intend to keep it that way." He remembered Yukina spending every ounce of her energy in order to keep the migrain away. _Will she figure out the truth? She's not as innocent as I thought she was so she could,_ he thought to himself, _let's hope that doesn't happen._


End file.
